Because of the limited storage space in automobile trunk compartments, it is a frequent occurrence that the trunk lid cannot be completely closed because of the large size of objects placed therein. Other than removing the objects, the lid can be left loose during travel or tied down by the most available means. However, if left loose or not securely tied down, the lid may obscure the vision of the driver or it may bounce, causing damage to the objects in the trunk, or create disconcerting noise. A loose lid may also be hazardous to other drivers in the event something should fall out of the trunk during travel. Heretofore, a rope or wire has been most often resorted to as a means for tying down the trunk lid, but such ropes or wires are frequently not available when needed and oftentimes are of inappropriate length or diameter when considering the available tie-down locations and the possible anchoring members on the lid itself, or the floor and walls of the trunk compartment, or on the automobile exterior. Although there are various reel devices which include fastening means on the ends of the reeled line or tape these are not always suitable for use in holding down a trunk lid. In most such devices, the reel itself cannot be readily fastened to the trunk lid in a secured manner and a spring is included for biasing the reel to the fully wound position. Reliance on a spring for winding the reel is not desirable for use in tie down of an automobile trunk lid because of the tendency of the lid to bounce under rough road conditions and because of the lack of a positive fix with respect to the length of line or tape which is withdrawn from the reel.